A Bash to End All Bashes
by Ethereal Angel
Summary: Ever wondered how the DBZ cast parties on New Years Eve?


Disclaimer/ Mwhahahah!! I own DBZ! It's all mine!  
  
::wakes up::  
  
Darn!  
  
  
  
1 A bash to end all bashes  
  
AN/ Alright people. This is my first fic actually posted on the net…. So be nice or you may break my gentle spirit and I'll be forced to come kick your ass… I mean… enjoy^_^!  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End  
  
"So Gohan, are you coming to Kame Island for the New Years Eve bash tonight?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it. Oh, and do you think it would be alright if I brought Videl?" Gohan answered.  
  
"Um," Krillin started to say.  
  
"What's a bash?" Goten cut into the conversation.  
  
"It's a party, for older people," Gohan said wearily, remembering that Goten and Trunks wouldn't be allowed to go. He could see why though. Let's just say, Vegeta now has a tattoo on his ankle that states 'Irish bad man', and there's a reason why Piccolo wears those pointy shoes.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Goten exclaimed in his normal cheery tone as he ran off.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten were training at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Trunks. What's a bash?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Um… It's a big room that people go into to dance and drink lots of juice," Trunks answered.  
  
"Oh. Well Gohan told me that there's gonna be one of those things tonight for New Years Eve. But he also said it was for older peoples," Goten stated.  
  
"Well, I'm going anyway. Only babies would miss out on all the fun," Trunks teased.  
  
"I'm not a baby!" Goten hollered.  
  
"Ok. Then you have to help me escape. Tonight, when all the grown- ups are going to the bash, we fly close behind them, and when they start drinking all that juice, we can do whatever we want." Trunks reasoned.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Goten said happily, still not quite understanding what Trunks had just said.  
  
  
  
Everyone was bringing something different. Piccolo had about 10 cases of beer with him, Vegeta with 15. Chichi brought chips, Bulma brought pop. And so on.  
  
"Roshi! We're here!" Bulma hollered as they all landed their plane, flying car, boat, self… Everyone had figured this place would be the best to have the bash, away from civilization.  
  
"Is Gohan here yet?" Goku asked anyone who could answer him.  
  
"No. He was going to pick up…" Krillin looked as if Cell had risen from the dead.  
  
"Huh? Krillin, what's wrong?" Chichi looked worried.  
  
"Videl. He is picking up Videl to come to the party." Krillin finished.  
  
Everyone just kind of seemed dumb-founded for a second before realizing what would happen if Videl found something out she shouldn't. People are very vulnerable when they are drunk.  
  
"No problem. All we have to do is let her get drunk first. That'll be simple enough. See? Problem solved," Bulma decided.  
  
Just then, Videl and Gohan came flying in.  
  
"Hi guys! Sorry we're late." Gohan's eyes suddenly lit up. "Food!" he exclaimed, running towards the piled high table where everyone else was munching away, leaving Videl just standing there with a look on her face that said all she wanted to do was slap him. Instead, she walked over to where the other women were standing. Chichi, Bulma, and #18 were all talking about their husbands and children, about all the odd things they did when they were little and even now: Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and yes, even Gohan. And here Videl was listening to every word they said. Poor Gohan.  
  
"Oh yes, and just yesterday I caught Gohan doing that thing teens call… mast.. mastur... What is it again?" Chichi pondered.  
  
Videl's eyes grew wide as she fell on the floor, laughing. The other women laughed as well.  
  
  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Gohan asked, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I'm not sure." Goku mumbled, a mouth full of food.  
  
Piccolo began laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot Piccolo could hear so well." Krillin commented. "So what are they saying?" he whispered.  
  
(whispering sounds are heard)  
  
"Hahahahahahahahah. That's hilarious!" Krillin laughed uncontrollably.  
  
Gohan stared blankly at them. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Yamcha added, having heard Piccolo.  
  
"WHAT IS IT!!?"  
  
AN/ Ok.. so the more… interesting parts are still to come…..Ever wondered what Vegeta looks like in women's undergarments, doing the moccorana? Well, keep checking back, and until then, Ja ne! 


End file.
